Wake up!
by Uri Rafandilah
Summary: Hanya drable singkat tentang cara para istri membangunkan suaminya./ KarmaNami GakuRio


**Assassination Classroom Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo, dll.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

 _Cara istri-istri membangunkan suaminya di pagi hari._

.

 **Akabane Manami**

.

"Karma bangun. Ini sudah pagi." Tangan mungil yang sedari tadi menggoncangkan tubuh suaminya mulai terasa pegal. Pasalnya sudah hampir lima belas menit berlalu sejak ia pertama kali membangunkannya. Dan masih tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa lelaki berambut merah itu akan bangun.

Siapa yang mengira si jenius Akabane Karma ternyata susah dibangunkan. Menghela napas, Manami mencoba membangunkannya sekali lagi.

"Aku serius Karma. Cepat bangun dan cuci muka. Ayo kita sarapan bersama." Masih tak ada tanggapan. Manami mulai kesal. Sepertinya tak ada jalan lain. Haruskah dia menyiram Karma dengan seember air. Seperti adegan di drama-drama yang selalu di tontonnya.

Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Panggilan telpon dari seseorang pada ponselnya. Dengan cepat Manami mengambil ponsel lalu menjawab panggilan itu.

"Iya Takebayashi-kun. Ini. Mana—eh?" ucapannya terputus karena kebingungan dengan ponsel yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari genggamannya. Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat si pelaku yang sedang menggantikannya berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya.

"Maaf Dokter Takebayashi, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu kami dulu. Kau tahu aku dan Manami baru menikah. Mohon pengertiannya."

Apa? Kenapa bisa-bisa Karma bangun? Bukannya sedetik yang lalu dia masih tidur. Tapi sekarang dia malah—pokoknya rebut dulu ponselnya. Karena mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan dibicarakan Takebayashi padanya soal pekerjaan.

"Kembalikan Karma."

Lelaki itu menghindar, masih mempertahankan ponsel istrinya. "Pokoknya jangan ganggu kami dulu yah Dokter." Piiip. Ponsel dimatikan sepihak. Bersamaan dengan itu juga Manami yang berusaha mengambil ponselnya terjatuh menimpa tubuh Karma.

"Selamat pagi. Suamimu sudah bangun sekarang." Senyuman terulas menjadi penutur sapaan. Wanita yang di sapa cemberut karena ulah suami yang seenaknya.

"Tadi dibangunkan tidak bangun-bangun."

"Itu kan tadi."

"Bagaimana jika telpon tadi penting?"

"Aku pasti lebih penting untukmu kan sayang."

Baiklah Manami kalah.

.

 **Asano Rio.**

.

"Gakushuu, bangun!" Wanita berambut pirang itu mendecak kesal kala melihat suaminya masih tertidur.

"Ayolah anak manja. Apa kau ingin saat kau terlelap tidur istrimu ini bermesra-mesraan dengan lelaki lain." Tak ada respon setelah ancaman itu.

Naik ke atas kasur, wanita itu menyingkap selimut yang di pakai oleh Gakushuu. "Kau serius merelakan istrimu berselingkuh?" Hanya erangan kecil yang terdengar, selanjutnya tak ada respon lain. Asano Gakushuu kembali terlelap.

Hampir meledak, Rio benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan suaminya ini. Padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah tahu bahwa satu jam lagi mereka akan bertemu dengan Asano Gakuho, tapi si mantan ketua OSIS ini malah asik tidur dengan tanpa dosanya. Rio yakin pasti dia sengaja melakukannya agar mereka terlambat di pertemuan nanti. Oh ayolah, bukan sesuatu yang baik membuat seorang Asano Gakuho menunggu, Gakushuu sebagai anaknya lebih tahu itu. Tapi terkadang Gakushuu menyukai hal-hal mengerjai ayahnya. Oke, Rio memang jahil, tapi tidak pada Asano Gakuho!

Di tengah kemelut kekesalannya, Rio mendapat sebuah ide untuk membangunkan suaminya itu. Syukur-syukur idenya berhasil.

Pertama dia mendekat ke arah Gakushuu. Se dekat mungkin sampai jarak wajah keduanya hanya dipisahkan beberapa senti. Mulutnya mendekat ke arah telinga. Berbisik dengan suara rendah. "Bangun dong, atau ku cium nih."

Satu kalimat bernada seksi diluncurkan. Bermaksud untuk menggodanya. Namun mata itu enggan untuk membuka. Baiklah, ini tantangan. Rio tidak pernah takut untuk itu.

Dengan jarak wajah mereka yang memang sudah dekat, Rio hanya perlu menggeser beberapa senti untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dan begitulah ciuman pagi hari itu tercipta. Tidak terlalu lama, namun cukup dalam. Dan yang penting, berkat itu mata suaminya terbuka.

"Anak baik." Gakushuu jelas tak bisa menahan seringainya kala melihat kelakuan sang istri.

"Oh jadi memang sengaja." Rio menimpali. Membalas seringai itu dengan tersenyum mengejek.

"Selamat pagi."

Rio memutar bola matanya, "Ini sudah bukan pagi. Cepat mandi sana."

Semoga mereka tidak terlambat dalam pertemuan dengan Asano Gakuho.


End file.
